A Special Sleepover
by SPB
Summary: (Story idea inspired and requested by Boris Yeltsin.) Kimi comes over to Tommy's place for a sleepover, but that night she suffers a horrible nightmare involving her beloved doll. Lucky for her, she has a good friend sleeping in the same crib, who's more than ready to help her out and offer her comfort.


(Story idea requested by Boris Yeltsin.)

It all started with the ringing of the phone, Didi answered it. "Hello?"

From the next room over, Tommy tried to watch and listen in on what his mom was saying. He was feeling kind of bored today, something had come up with Dil and Stu had to take him to the hospital. Apparently Dil was fine but the doctors wanted him to stay overnight for observation, whatever that meant.

"Why yes, a sleepover sounds like a wonderful idea!" Didi happily exclaimed. "I'm sure Tommy will love to see Chuckie and Kimi again, especially Chuckie. The two of them are thick as thieves."

Tommy became excited! Having Chuckie and Kimi over for a sleepover would more than make up for Dil not being around. He always admired how brave Chuckie was, even if he could be a bit of a scaredy cat. And he couldn't really explain why but he always felt happier whenever Kimi was around. He could hardly wait for the sleepover to begin.

"-Yes, that's perfectly fine," Didi went on. "See you tonight then, Chazz. Don't worry, Tommy will be more than happy to share his crib. He and Dil sleep in the same crib all the time." She then hung up the phone and went to go tell her son the good news.

The hours ticked by in the blink of an eye for Tommy, he was all but ready to start pacing the floor of his playpen when the doorbell rang.

Chazz and Kimi strolled into the house, a huge bag of baby supplies was tucked under Chazz's right arm. Strangely enough though, Tommy saw that Chuckie was nowhere to be seen. That was odd, he and Kimi had been inseparable ever since they'd met and their families had come together. Had they gotten into another sibling quarrel?

Chazz used his free hand to ruffle Kimi's hair. "Now, Kimi, you be a good little girl for Aunt Didi, okay? No temper tantrums or fights."

Kimi just smiled back at her father, she would behave without trouble. She was a good girl, and good girls did as they were told.

Didi came upon the scene as Chazz was placing Kimi in the playpen near Tommy's location. "Thanks again, Didi. I really don't know what I'd do without you. It's like you're a second family for Chuckie and Kimi."

Didi just smiled. "It's nothing, Chazz. It's just too bad Chuckie couldn't make this sleepover. Seems like there's quite a bug going around."

"Probably got it from me," Chazz admitted. "I haven't been feeling one hundred percent these past few days. Several sleepless nights really takes a toll on you."

"Well you and Chuckie take as much time as you need to get back on your feet," Didi motioned to Chazz. "Kimi and Tommy will appreciate the sleepover opportunity."

As Didi waved goodbye to Chazz (and Chazz to Kimi), Tommy turned to Kimi and asked her. "Chuckie's sick?"

Kimi nodded. "He's getting over a bad cold, all he does is eat and sleep. He didn't want you to catch it too."

"Poor Chuckie," Tommy replied as he remembered his own experience with a cold. "I hope he gets better soon. Seems like everyone's getting sick these days, Dil's staying overnight in the hospital with my daddy. I think he got the same thing Chuckie has."

"Maybe," Kimi replied and changed the subject. "But that just means we can all have the fun to ourselves! My daddy brought a whole bag of fun toys for us to play with!"

* * *

The two toddlers played together happily for many hours, stopping only for dinner and a bath. Eventually, however, it was time for the two to go to bed. Didi carefully put the two in the crib Tommy and Dil often shared, and kissed them goodnight.

Sometime later, Kimi woke up shaken with fright! Her entire body shook all over! She really wanted to do nothing but cry, but she was a big girl and big girls didn't cry. At least, that's what Chuckie and all the grown-ups said. That didn't stop her from sobbing softly to herself though.

"What's wrong, Kimi?" Tommy softly called as he stumbled awake.

"I… I… I… had a… n-nightmare!" Kimi eventually managed to choke out, still shaking with fright. "It was horrible! I dreamt that I was at home, playing with Super Thing. You know, that doll I always love playing with."

Tommy nodded. "Something bad happened to Super Thing, didn't it?"

Kimi gulped in confirmation. "Angelica showed up and made fun of me for playing with a 'stupid dolly'. She took it out of my hands, held it up where I couldn't reach it and then…" Her lips quivering she almost forced herself to croak out. "She broke it into pieces and then broke those pieces into even smaller pieces, and then she threw them in the trash. And the worst part was, she laughed the whole time."

Tommy slowly sat up and crawled over to Kimi, hugging her tightly. He always hated to see her get upset. "It's okay, it was just a bad dream," He told her. "I have bad dreams all the time. Like this one time, I dreamt that Reptar came to life and ate me. It felt so real. But it wasn't real."

Kimi sniffled. "Yeah, I… I know that now. It's just, how could someone like Angelica be so mean to me? Why does she make fun of babies like me?"

Tommy simply replied to Kimi. "I don't know, really. Angelica does a lot of things I don't understand. But Susie says she used to be a lot nicer when she was a baby. I think maybe she's jealous of us, of all the love and care we get from our mommies and daddies."

Kimi sniffled again as she felt Tommy hug her tightly. At the moment she didn't care about anything else, she just wanted someone by her side to hold onto for comfort.

But as she sat there, enjoying the hug, Kimi felt an unpleasant damp sensation on her crotch. She reluctantly looked down below her dress, and saw a noticeable dark spot on the seat of her pants. A wafting stench began to reach her nostrils a second later. "Uh-oh, I think I had an accident!" She gasped. "But, I promised my mommy and daddy that I wouldn't have any accidents! I promised I would use the potty like my big brother."

"It's okay, Kimi, it's not that bad," Tommy gently replied in the hopes of reassuring his friend. "Even Chuckie and Angelica have accidents sometimes, the grown-ups say it's perfectly natural to haven them from time to time."

"M-maybe," Kimi trembled. "But I don't want Aunt Didi to find out. Can you…" She tried hard not to blush at what she was about to ask. "Change me, please? I think my diaper bag is here in the nursery."

"I don't know, I've never changed anybody before," Tommy nervously commented. "You'll have to walk me through it, Kimi."

Kimi hugged Tommy firmly in response! "Oh thank you, Tommy! You're the bestest friend ever!" Then she slowly stood up. "Come on. First we have to get out of this crib."

* * *

Didi had indeed left Kimi's diaper bag in the nursery, including all her changing supplies. She'd watched her parents change her diapers several times before, so she knew what to do. "Okay, Tommy, first you gotta take off my clothes so you can get to my diaper," She instructed. "Then you take off my wet diaper so I can be changed."

Tommy blushed. "You sure you want me to do that? You'll be completely naked."

Kimi giggled. "Just close your eyes then, I'll tell you when you can open them again. I think I can wipe and powder myself, I just need a little help putting the new diaper on so it doesn't fall off."

"Oh, I can do that. I've taken off my diapers several times," Tommy giggled back. "It's actually pretty fun, especially when all the grown-ups start chasing after you."

In a matter of minutes, following Kimi's instructions, Tommy was able to get her changed into a fresh diaper. Kimi then put her old diaper in the diaper pail, before she climbed back into the crib. Tommy followed suit.

"Thank you for helping me get changed, Tommy," Kimi said to her friend as she hugged him. "You're truly my bestest of best friends!"

The boy just smiled in response. "Want me to rock you back to sleep?" He offered. "That's what my mommy and daddy do whenever I have a bad dream."

The little girl nodded and whispered softly. "I'd like that very much."

And so it was that Tommy took to rocking his friend gently back and forth (as best he could anyway). Eventually he was rewarded for his efforts, as he saw Kimi close her eyes and watched her tiny little chest bob up and down with each breath.

His role as a bestest friend complete, the boy crawled back over to his spot in the crib. But then he scooted closer to Kimi and wrapped his arms around her, thus protecting her from any further bad dreams. Then he too fell asleep.


End file.
